noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
M-21
|image = 300px |age = Over 25 years |gender = Male |race = Modified Human, Werewolf |status = active |occupation = School Grounds Keeper |affiliation = Frankenstein's household |first appeared = Chapter 11 |last appeared = - }} Background M-21 is one of the one hundred humans who were experimented on by the organization. He is considered to be a failed experiment. He is the last surviving early experiment in the M-series. He has slowly gained the power of minor transformation as a side-effect of the experiment done on him. Currently, he works as a security guard at Ye Ran High School. Appearance﻿ M-21 is a tall, slender man with silver hair and piercing grey eyes. He has a scar along the right side of his mouth, and one on his lower back. Personality Early in the series, M-21 was shown to be a cold-hearted, rebellious experiment that often looked for trouble to ease his boredom. As the series progressed, M-21 has started to become compassionate towards the very humans that he had wanted to kill for amusement. He was very close with M-24 and they both shared a dream of finding their comrades' names. He is currently residing with Frankenstein and Rai . M-21 is revealed to be a very loyal man to his comrades, and who really cares about his friends. He has shown that he really loves the children as well, risking his life to protect them. Though he doesn't show it and is generally quiet and reserved, he is a kind man who cares for his comrades. He has had some clashes with Frankenstein, however, both men seem to respect each other. M-21's goal is find out who he truly is as well as the identities of his fallen fellow experimentees. Powers and Weapons The recent series shows that M-21 is actually implanted with a werewolf heart, which explains why he is able to partially transform into werewolf-like being. Rai also mentioned that the origin of his power should not be taken lightly. He is currently trying to work on becoming more stabilized and stronger in this form. Werewolf Powers *'Enhanced Regeneration: '''M-21 has shown incredible regeneration on several occasions. This includes rapid regeneration after being attacked by a noble; which is unusual because their attacks are imbued with their power - similar to Frankenstein vs Mary/Jake - and thus block or slow down regeneration. But above all he was able to survive what would be fatal injuries. *'(partial) Transformation:' He started with being able to change his nails to claws. But this ability improved after being partially awakened by Rai and he's currently able to transform his hands. '''Mind Control Resistance:' According to M-21 he used to practice to resist Mind Control with his deceased comrade, M-24. This is further enhanced after he's partially awakened allowing him to resist Regis' Mind Control. And on a later but less impressive occasion against the Mind Control of a Central Order investigator. Category:Modified Human Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Characters Category:Ye Ran Category:The RK-4